


Mistletoe

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [15]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 15 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops sorry for being late. We had our company Christmas Party yesterday and it took a lot of shits from morning to late night so I didn't had the time to write nor draw yesterday gaaaaah I even have to wear some dress and it's shit but anyways~
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time ONE OK ROCK celebrated Christmas, they faced a huge dilemma. Rather, Taka and Toru faced the biggest problem in their relationship. Y _et._

 

* * *

 

"Taka..." Toru husked as he perched his chin over his lover's shoulder, the black curls tickling the tip of his nose. The vocalist was packing all of his stuffs into his suitcase. They've just finished a show, and they're about to hit the bed—Taka and Toru sharing the hotel room, and the leader knows how he would take _advantage_ of that _glorious_ fact. "I wanna do it..."

  
Taka huffed, aggressively putting clothes into his suitcase, "No! It's almost Christmas!"

  
Toru snorted, not really caring about that special occasion, and he knows that neither did Taka. They're from a Shinto nation, and was raised like that so fussing over a western occasion is not really at the top of their list. So, why is the midget denying him of a kiss just because it's almost Christmas?!  
It's _unfair_!

  
And Toru is _horny_!

  
The adrenaline is still rushing into his blood stream and he's itching to do something—or _someone_ , for that matter. He deviously smirked, his nose trailing the curves of the man's cheek, enjoying the rough texture of Taka's stubble against his smooth, pale skin. He's been wanting to bend the vocalist over, after the show has concluded—that long note really sets his blood on fire, makes him wanna stare at his lover and watch in never ending fascination as he belts it out effortlessly. Taka's vocal prowess on the stage would _never fail t_ o awe him, amaze him, makes him feel so damn lucky to have this wonderful, amazing person in his _band_ , in his _life_ , as his _lover_.

  
And he knows that Taka feels the same so why the fuck is the vocalist pushing him away and ignoring his blatant advances?!

  
"Who cares about Christmas...?" he asked, his arms encircling the man's waist a she pressed closer. Smiling when he felt the vocalist instantly melts into his arm before the bastard stiffened.

  
"I do!" Taka yelled, and oh poor Toru's eardrums and if he would continue shouting like that, his ears would goddamned shatter into pathetic pieces, "I've seen that in the movies! We should only kiss under a mistletoe, Toru!"

  
Toru felt his eye twitch at that.  
A mistletoe? Where the fuck did Taka gained that idea? And more importantly—

  
"You're denying me of a kiss," he leaned back, letting of of the fidgeting body in front of his, as he stared at Taka's determined face, "...just because of a stupid mistletoe?!"

  
"It's not stupid!" Taka said, glowering, before standing up to drag his suitcase towards the corner of the room, "That's just how they do that shit, and we'll be doing that too from now on!"

  
Toru gawked at his lover. He felt...betrayed and hurt...and this... _urge_ to punch the idiot for blindly following the westerner's customs. Taka looks so serious and he knows that look—it's when Taka has already made a decision and nothing, and no one, not even Toru could change that. _Goddammit_ , Toru inwardly face palmed at that, where the fuck would he even get a mistletoe?!

  
"I can't..." he sighed in exasperation, the adrenaline is already receding and his semi-hard on is already wilting away because of the older's stubbornness, "I can't believe you won't allow me to kiss you unless we're under a mistletoe? Really, Taka?"

  
Taka nodded, eyes blazing in determination, "Really, Toru-san."

  
Oh.

  
_Oh well_.

  
He sighed, running his fingers through silver locks as he laid down on his part of the bed—because even if the room has two large beds, they still decided to share and cuddle together on one because that's what lovers do—and rolled on his side, his back facing the vocalist.

  
"Sure," he cooly said as he dimmed the lamp on the night stand, not noticing how Taka's furious determination falters for a moment, "I hope you can last without us kissing for a few more days, Taka, coz you'll never find a fucking mistletoe in this area. Good night, you idiot."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
That was the last words the guitarist had said directly to Taka since their last show. They've been lazing around in this country for a few days now, trying to enjoy their time before they fly to the next one— _emphasis_ on the word _trying_ , because how could he laugh merrily and eat lots of food when Toru is not on his side, not looking nor listening at him all this time?! How could they enjoy sight-seeing in famous tourist spots when Toru is walking faster than everyone, Tomoya and Ryota nervously following the leader, and leaving Taka scowling at the end of their little entourage. It's not...not fair, because the idiot is giving him the cold shoulders— _literally cold_ because he won't cuddle with me anymore and he sleeps on his own bed since that night, leaving Taka cold and alone and sad and yearning on his bed as he glared holes at the unsuspecting back of their leader—sinxe he refused to be lovey-dovey and kissy-kissy with his lover.

  
At first, he was furious because Toru is obviously underestimating his resolve about his decision, but after a few hours—yeah, I _'m that pathetic_ , his immunity against Toru's hugs and kisses lasts for only a measly hours, sometimes, minutes, depending on the intensity of the situation—of being ignored and left at the hands of the other members, Taka was already pulling all of his hairs from his scalp in frustration.

  
_Where the fuck would I buy that mistletoe?!_

  
_I need_... Taka sniffled as he arranged his scarf covering almost half of his face, glaring at Tomoya when he caught the drummer worriedly glancing back at him— _I need a mistletoe...I need Toru-san...I need..._

  
_Gaaaah, pathetic, weak-willed asshole, don't you fucking cry in the streets—_

  
"Why are you crying, Mori-chan?!"

  
He hissed at Ryota when the bassist all but practically screamed that for the whole world to hear. He can see Tomoya bouncing in worry at his side and Toru-san paused to look back at him before he just...casually fish a cigarette and lit it.

  
Fucking bastard—

  
_He didn't even asked if I'm alright or what,—_

  
"Oh, no, no," and in an instant, Ryota os already rubbing his cheeks to wipe the fat glob of tears that rolled shamelessly on them, "Don't cry, Mori-chan, gaaah!!!" then he helplessly looked at the drummer, "We didn't do anything to him, right Tomo-kun?!"

  
"Toruge would..." Tomoya gulped, "...probably kill us if he think that we've made Takahiro cry—,"

  
"I-I'm not— _hic_!—not c-crying!" he said, but the idiots were looking completely unconvinced as they stared at the...magnificent _waterworks_ happening on Taka's eyes. I _just missed Toru-san so much! I want him to touch and hug and kiss me! I want him back! Stupid, stupid mistletoe—!_

  
"Shhh, shhhh, shhh, Takahiro," Tomoya said, looking around like he's expecting the guitarist to just jump out of _nowhere_ and go all-out kung fu to them or something, "Stop crying, okay?? We'll do anything, so stop crying, mou!"

  
Taka blinks at that, his _ever-genius yet sometimes incredibly stupid mind_ already working on scheming plots to make the guitarist crawl back to him in an instant. But _first_ , more tears and kicked-puppy look.

  
He shamelessly batted his eyelashes over his flustered cheeks, making the two members practically coo at him, before he asked in a very soft, very innocent, very pleading voice.

  
"A-anything...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaah this shit doesn't even makes sense and they're a bunch of OoC gahahahahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
